


I'm The Only One Of Me, That's The Fun Of Me

by akwardcadabra



Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family Oneshots) [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: While trying to protect Hank, Connor gets injured.





	I'm The Only One Of Me, That's The Fun Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title (with a little change) from "Me" by Taylor Swift and Brandon Urie.
> 
> I really have to try and update my other fics, especially since I saw "Endgame" and feel the need to write Marvel. ^^°

Gavin found Nines crying on the balcony. He had gone out to talk to Hank when the man had called. Gavin had given him a few minutes to talk to him but when Nines hadn’t come inside almost twenty minutes later, he went out to check on him.

“Nines, what happened?” He asked, shocked to see the android outside in the rain, crying his eyes out.

“Connor’s in the hospital.” He sobbed.

Gavin felt his stomach drop. “Shit, what happened?”

“I don’t know.” Nines seemed hysterical. “I- He told me it was at the police station while they were obtaining someone. And he was bleeding at the head.”

Gavin shook his head in disbelief before quickly taking off his jacket and draping it over Nines’ shoulders. “Here, wouldn’t want you to freeze. We’ll go see him, okay?”

“I-I can’t freeze.” Nines whispered. “Cold may be able to inhibit my motoric functions but this bit of rain is not enough to do so.”

“Then take it to comfort yourself.” Gavin shrugged and put an arm around Nines’ shoulders. “He’ll be alright, sweetheart. I promise you that he’ll be alright. He’s very resilient. Do you think a little head injury would stop Connor? He’d power through so much worse just to come back and sass me.”

“N-no, I know. It’s irrational.” Nines sobbed and leaned into Gavin.

“It’s alright. Feelings aren’t always rational.” Gavin explained softly. “And just so you know, your reason for being sad and worried is far from irrational.”

Nines nodded and sniffed. “Can we go see him now?”

“Yeah, I’ll drop you off. You three probably want family time alone so I’ll drive home after dropping you off.”

“Thank you, Gavin.”

“Of course.”

\---

When Nines arrived at the hospital, Hank was pacing back and forth at the front desk. The receptionist looked uncomfortable, no doubt because Hank had been constantly asking her about Connor. Nines approached Hank.

“Where’s Connor? How is he doing? What even happened?”

“We were bringing a culprit into the interrogation room. And he just attacked us. Connor tried to protect me and got his head slammed against a stone wall. His ear processor thingy got smashed and he had a bleeding wound on his head.” Hank recounted, getting more and more panicked. “And it fucked up his balance and motoric abilities and he fell and the guy kicked him before he could be detained.”

Nines stared at Hank, mouth hanging open slightly. “And now? Are they fixing him up?”

“Yeah, they fixed him up.” Hank mumbled. “But they are still doing tests on him to see that his ear is functioning correctly.”

Nines was about to ask something when the receptionist spoke up. Her voice was calm but it held a certain amount of irritation. Hank had to blame himself for that. He had been asking about Connor non-stop.

“Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Anderson is in a room now. He’s in room 234. You can go see him now.” She looked at Nines. “Is he part of the family?”

“Yes, he’s Connor’s brother.” Hank said quickly, putting a hand on Nines’ shoulder. “He’ll come with me.”

The woman merely nodded and looked back at her computer. Nines and Hank quickly made their way to Connor’s room. When they arrived at the door, Hank hesitated, bracing himself for what he might be about to see. Nines on the other hand quickly entered the room. Hank had little time to brace himself as the door opened and he had a full view of Connor.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Connor was awake, smiling at them softly as they entered. He was obviously hooked up to machines to monitor his vitals and he had an IV attached to him but apart from that, he didn’t look badly injured.

“Connor, honey.” Hank rushed to his side, looking him over, turning the android’s head to inspect his head. “Does it hurt? Did you lose a lot of blood?”

“I’m fine, dad.” Connor smiled gently. “Don’t worry. I wasn’t badly injured. He damaged my audio unit which caused me to lose balance. He also caused damage to my skin but they were able to fix me up.”

“I still worried about you.” Hank mumbled, grasping for Connor’s hand. “Damn, I could have handled the situation myself, you know? You didn’t have to swoop in and try to tackle him.”

“No, it’s fine.” Connor insisted. “I mean my biocomponents can be replaced. Your organs or your blood cannot be artificially produced.” 

“That doesn’t change the fact that you fucking fainted and had a head injury!” Hank snapped and shook his head.

Connor winced a bit and looked at his lap. “I’m sorry. I wanted to protect you.”

“You can try to protect your loved ones without totally disregarding your own safety. Son, I’m really concerned about the fact that you seem to value everyone else’s safety above your own.” Hank finished with a sigh.

Nines chimed in. “Me, too. I remember just last week you nearly got yourself hit by a car when you were chasing a culprit because you pushed me out of its way.”

“You did what?” Hank seemed surprised.

Nines’ eyes widened. “I should have not told you that story.”

“I’m sorry.” Connor mumbled, feeling guilt wash over him at the realisation of how much worry he was causing everyone. “I figured that since I’m the older brother, I had to protect you and I figured that an android is easy to repair.”

“Not if they hit your head and your memory gets corrupted or deleted.” Nines shook his head. “Really Connor, you have to start realizing that if you don’t regularly update your memory you won’t be the same after getting shot in the head.”

“Why don’t you upload your memory?” Hank asked. “Nines doesn’t seem to be doing it either.”

“It’s part of being human.” The RK800 finally looked up. “You can’t upload your memories somewhere either so why should I?”

“Because if you keep sacrificing yourself, you could get seriously injured and your memories would be lost forever.” Hank explained. “Can’t you two upload it scarcely like basic memories, like the revolution, your new rights, your job and who I am.”

“We wouldn’t forget you.” Nines assured. “And even if we did, we would be quick to love you again.”

“I can’t bear you forgetting me. Could you please do that for me? You have the resources to do so, so why not do it?” 

Connor sighed. “I suppose uploading basic memories like who you are, what happened during Markus’ revolution and our job is not a bad idea.”

“But humans can’t do that either.” Nines argued.

“But we aren’t humans.”

“That was what they were fighting for.” Nines shook his head.

“No, we fought to be seen as equal and to have equal rights. We don’t have to be humans to be human.” 

Nines’ LED flared yellow, then red and then back to blue. “I suppose you’re right. After all, I wouldn’t want to forget my brother and my father.”

Hank breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. You don’t have to upload too much just please, please promise me that you will not forget me or our family.”

Connor smiled and took Hank’s hand. “I promise.” He then paused. “I suppose I have to more often acknowledge the fact that I cannot be easily replaced anymore.”

“Yes, there’s only one of you now. There aren’t a thousand models at the ready to replace you. You are an individual now. You are irreplaceable.” Hank explained and turned to Nines. “Just like you.”

“Just like me.” Nines repeated. 

“That’s the fun thing about being human.” Connor smiled. “There’s only one of me and I cannot be replaced.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^^  
> Feel free to leave a Kudos or Comment if you did and want to.  
> See you soon ^^


End file.
